When In Seaford
by PushRightThrough
Summary: *SEQUEL TO KICKIN' IT WITH AUSTIN & ALLY* After being acquainted with the Wasabi Warriors, Team Austin goes with Trish to visit them when she gets a chance to visit her cousin, Jerry. When they finally arrive, things get out of hand quickly when the stage for Austin's concert there is ruined, Kim wants to 'break-up' with Jack, and Ricky Weaver is back in town!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Oh dear god, please forgive me. This is so late! I honestly did try, but I was constantly studying. Tests, projects, a ridiculously long essay, and so much more got in my way! I promised this would be up in April, and now look what time it is!**

**Anyway, this is just a prologue. Honestly, it might be better this way. The story IS set during summer vacation, and it's summer now! The thing is, I won't be able to update as frequently now since I'm going to Wisconsin to visit family for about a month, and after that, school starts and I'll be extremely bus. But keep an eye out and you might be surprised.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kickin' It or Austin & Ally.**

* * *

_Dear Jerry,_

_I spoke to the rest of Team Austin, and we're all on board! We're all willing to come sometime within the next month, and we can stay for a couple of weeks. Austin and Dez are willing to deck out with you in your room, and Ally and I will take the guest room. If you have other plans for sleeping arrangements, though, just let us know when we get there._

_Austin's hoping to throw a concert in Seaford. It's supposed to get him some more publicity, even though I can't imagine why he would need anything more! Jimmy Starr thinks it's a good idea, so once we get there, as his manager, I'll need a list of good places he can play. I have a feeling you won't be able to do it properly, so just tell that nerdy friend of yours to do it instead. And if he doesn't, boy will he be in for a treat...hehehe._

_And by the way, Austin said he'd like to see you dance sometime, and if you're any good, you can perform for that one show only. But that's it, and it's for free._

_I'll be honest, the only reason I'm dragging this e-mail out is so that I don't have to return to work. Wait, spoke too soon. My boss is coming my way. See you soon!_

_With as much love possible (don't get too excited, it's not that much),  
Trish_

_P.S.- At least I was smart enough to send this as an e-mail!_

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'd like to apologize. I haven't been very dedicated, and I'd like to finish what I started.**


	2. Balloons and Bets

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, a little earlier than I was expecting actually.**** I'm so proud of myself for getting it done early. Anyway, the reception of this story wasn't as great as I'd hoped, so please spread the word about it. Please *gives you a look so adorable, you are forced to do my bidding*?**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kickin' It or Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"Are you sure we're at the right gate, Trish?" Ally asked, looking around skeptically. The airport wasn't really busy at that time of day, but that didn't mean there still wasn't a crowd.

"I'm positive!" Trish said. "All we have to do now is get over there and wait for the gate to open so we can board. Why are you acting so unsure?"

"Well, here's the nicest way to put it," Ally said. "You see, um...Austin?" She glanced at her boyfriend for a little help.

"Don't drag me into this!" Austin protested. "I want to still look this good for my concert next week...and all those that follow."

Ally glared at Austin, before turning back to Trish. "Thing is, you're not very...competent."

There was an uneasy silence, before Trish burst out laughing. "Tell me something I don't know!"

At that, Dez perked up. "Well, I don't know if you know this, but I happened to have a particularly interesting foot fungi for the la-"

"Yeah, don't want to know and don't need to know," Trish said, smacking his arm with an annoyed look.

_"Boarding for the flight to Seaford, California for all economy travelers begin now," _a voice said over the intercom.

"That's our cue."

* * *

"Set the balloons up over there!" Kim instructed, pointing towards the cabinet. "Just a little bit more up front!"

Jerry tried to balance on the edge of the ladder with some red balloons in his hand to reach exactly where Kim wanted. However, when the ladder started to wobble, he continuously shifted his weight from right to left and left to right to keep himself from toppling over. As the ladder swayed from one side to another, Jerry felt little beads of sweat form on his forehead.

"Kim? Can't I just put the balloons next to the cabinet and come down?" he asked nervously.

"NO!" the petite blonde shrieked. "EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE PERFECT FOR THEIR ARRIVAL! DON'T YOU CARE, JERRY? YOUR COUSIN IS COMING! THEY'RE STAYING AT YOUR PLACE! YOU SHOULD CARE THE MOST! THEREFORE, YOU ARE STAYING UP THERE UNTIL THE DECORATIONS ARE PLACED IN THE PERFECT LOCATION! I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES THE REST OF ETERNITY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Jerry frantically nodded at the sudden outburst. He started to immediately find a way to reach the spot, as Kim turned away. He was more scared of her wrath than falling and breaking his neck.

To his relief, however, he saw Jack entering the dojo through the front doors. "JACK!" he called. "FIND A WAY TO TAME YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND BEFORE SHE MURDERS ME!"

Kim whipped around. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" she yelled, fuming, as she started to climb up the ladder. When Jerry saw, he screamed so loudly that anyone who was deaf would have been able to hear him.

Luckily for him, Jack rushed forward and caught Kim around the waist like he had so many times earlier before she even went up two of the eight steps. He pulled her down and held her in his arms, while she tried to push him back but failed. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear to her to calm her down while Jerry shakily made his way down the ladder, having finally put the decoration up with Kim not yelling at him every other second since she was restrained.

"Thanks, man," Jerry said, taking deep breathes.

Jack simply nodded before turning to Kim. "Do you think you're ready to face him now?"

Kim nodded in his chest and Jack let her go. She turned around and faced Jerry, then looked thoughtfully at the balloons he had put up with so much effort.

Finally, she said, "Actually, I think it would look better on that side of the dojo."

* * *

Ally snuggled up against Austin's arm on their seats in the plane while he played with her hair. The armrest between them had long ago been pushed behind them, and the thought of bringing it back had been completely abandoned. They didn't really say anything to each other, just occasionally exchanging looks and smiles. It was as if they were having a telepathic conversation, or had a deep secret only they knew about, and nothing else mattered right now.

Trish and Dez watched from the next seat over in the same aisle, with smirks on their faces. They had been completely overjoyed when their best friends had gotten together about half a year ago. But there was still something missing.

"Do you think they've kissed yet?" Trish said, turning to face Dez.

"No," he replied. "Austin would have told me, and even if he didn't, Ally would definitely have told you."

"They've been together for six months already!" Trish groaned, frustrated. "It should have happened by now!"

"Well, some people just need more time to bond before that big moment!" Dez said, getting a dazed look on his face.

She frowned. "I doubt they can bond anymore than they already have! They could probably write better biographies of each others' lives than they could write autobiographies of their own."

Dez shrugged. A comfortable silence graced them, until Trish sat up.

"How do you think it will happen?" she asked.

Dez smirked. "Austin will probably start the kiss, and he'll probably do it to shut her up."

The petite Latino girl immediately got defensive of her best friend. "Okay, Ally may talk a lot, but not that much! And besides, it would probably be Ally who asks for the kiss once she gets tired of waiting for him to come around."

"Want a bet?" Dez asked, smiling in a way that could only be considered creepy.

"Bring it on!" Trish said, an evil glint gleaming in her eyes. "Loser has to cough up fifty clams."

"Does it have to be clams? 'Cause I'm more of a shrimp person," Dez said.

Trish face palmed. "And here, I thought I was finally having an intelligent conversation with you."

Dez looked at her with a confused expression, before taking her hand and shaking it.

As an afterthought, Trish later added in a ridiculous accent, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

**A/N: So, two things:**  
***Firstly, the whole fifty clams and the shrimp thing was something I got from Lab Rats, as some of you may notice. I'm sorry, but it was just so funny I had to put it in! I do not own Lab Rats.  
*Also, the whole "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" is not mine. It's part of the Hunger Games, which I also don't own.**

**Anyway, there you go! Please favorite, follow, and of course, review!**


End file.
